masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Morinth
"But I want you to know something: my lovers spent their last moments experiencing a pleasure you can't imagine." Morinth is an asari Ardat-Yakshi (meaning "Demon of the Night Winds"). She suffers from a rare asari genetic disorder, which causes her nervous system to overpower and dominate that of her mates, causing them to suffer brain hemorrhaging followed by death. In turn she becomes smarter, more powerful, and deadlier after each coupling. She is a powerful biotic with the ability to dominate the minds of others. Morinth is voiced by Natalia Cigliuti. __TOC__ Powers Ardat-Yakshi Ardat-Yakshi is Morinth's class power. *'Rank 1' **Health: +5.00% **Weapon Damage: +6.00% **Power Recharge Time: -6.00% *'Rank 2' **Health: +10.00% **Weapon Damage: +12.00% **Power Recharge Time: -12.00% *'Rank 3' **Health: +15.00% **Weapon Damage: +18.00% **Power Recharge Time: -18.00 *'Rank 4' Unlocks choice between Endua Yakshi or Malian Yakshi **'Endua Yakshi': Morinth's considerable stamina further increases her health and reduces the recharge time of her powers. ***Health: +20.00% ***Weapon Damage: +18.00% ***Power Recharge Time: -25.00% **'Malian Yakshi': Morinth's consumption of lives further increases her health as well as her weapon damage. ***Health: +20.00% ***Weapon Damage: +25.00% ***Power Recharge Time: -18.00% Dossier Age: Estimated at 440 Morinth is one of the three daughters of Samara and, at the age of 40, was offered the choice of either a life spent in quiet, comfort, and seclusion or execution. Addicted to the process of melding, Morinth chose to run, prompting Samara in turn to become a justicar, in order to hunt down and destroy her daughter. Upon recruiting Samara, she requests that Shepard help her defeat Morinth, as a way to be at peace, before embarking on the suicide mission. Samara reveals that Morinth is an Ardat-Yakshi and that she has been tracking her for over 400 years to find and kill her, with the hunt for her daughter being the reason that she became a justicar. Samara explains that Morinth is addicted to the ecstasy she gains from the process, as the effect is narcotic, thus she will never stop killing. She tells Shepard that Morinth is at the Afterlife Club located within Omega. Morinth is first found in the mission 'Samara: The Ardat-Yakshi' where you must gain her attention at the VIP section of Afterlife, after learning she already has murdered a young girl, named Nef. Before entering, Samara gives you advice about how to gain Morinth's attention. She explains that Morinth is attracted to courage or suicidal bravery, that violence from self-defense excites her, and skill at a night club will garner her intrigue. Upon completing various actions, Shepard meets Morinth while leaving the VIP section, where she asks Shepard to join her. After having a conversation, she invites Shepard to her apartment. While there, she tries to seduce you, almost beginning the mating process when Samara arrives, sparking a fight between the two of them. With full Renegade or Paragon scores, you are given the choice to kill either Samara or Morinth. Killing Samara is considered to be the Renegade outcome, however Paragon Shepards are also able to choose this outcome if they have enough Paragon scores and select the "Surprise" option when talking with Morinth (note: selecting the "Surprise" option does not require you to kill Samara). Killing Samara allows Morinth to later replace her mother on Shepard's team. Morinth will appear the same as her mother to the rest of your crew, with only Shepard knowing she secretly replaced the Justicar. Note that the Paragon/Renegade check, during Morinth's "Brainwashing", requires near full meters of either one you wish to perform. Romance If Shepard talks to Morinth on the ship, she will express her desire to mate with the Commander as they are unlike any other person she has had before. She even suggests that Commander Shepard is too strong willed to die if they join with her and proposes that after they complete their mission that they should celebrate by doing so. If Commander Shepard and Morinth survive the suicide mission, Shepard can choose to mate with her as she promised. However Morinth's claims prove to be a bluff and Shepard painfully dies during joining, leading to a 'critical mission failure' game over message. Just like in battle, you can reload the game afterwards. Suicide Mission Morinth, like her mother, is an ideal choice for projecting a biotic barrier to protect Shepard's team against Seeker swarms. Trivia *If she is selected to produce the biotic barrier, when you reach the end and she speaks, the subtitles will say that Samara is speaking. Category:Characters Category:Asari Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Squad Members Category:Biotics